Smiling Eyes
by pen.paper.green.day
Summary: The title sucks, and I hate summaries, but it's better than it sounds and I had fun writing it. Not slash, just some good old brotherly love. Rated for typical MacManus language, lol. I own nada. one-shot; complete. Enjoy!


**Holy crap, I'm alive!! Sorry to all for the lack of updates. School and my muse just don't get along. At least when it comes to anything IPS related. But, she seems to like Boondock Saints just fine. Which is cool with me. :]**

**I have no idea why I wrote this, it just came to me and then it had to be written. You know how it is, lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nada, cause I'm nowhere near as awesome as Troy Duffy, genius that he is. **

**[[Oh yeah, just a side-note: If you haven't seen Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day, I HIGHLY recommend it.]] **

* * *

Taking a short break from their usual scumbag extermination routine, Connor and Murphy were relaxing at a small, inconspicuous diner not far from their loft, sitting across from each other in a corner booth. Murphy laid his head on the table while Connor looked on, a small smile on his face as he inwardly chuckled at his twin's lazy antics.

"Quit laughin' at me, I'm tired. And don' deny it, I know ye are, at least in yer head," Murphy mumbled, not bothering to look up.

Connor laughed, impressed as ever at his brother's ability to read his mind.

They stayed like that for a few minutes; Murphy steadily falling asleep on the table, Connor alternating between looking at his brother and gazing out the window. Soon the waitress came by, notepad in hand.

"So, boys, what'll it be?" she asked, Boston accent thick.

"I'll just be havin' a coffee, love," Connor answered, and glared at Murphy's dark mop of hair when he remained in his sleepy state.

"Oi, retard! Time to wake up, brother."

Murphy stirred slightly, but made no move to lift his head.

"_Oi!"_

Connor smacked the back of his lazy ass of a brother's head sharply.

Murphy jumped up quickly and scowled.

"Watch it, ya pissant!"

"Just order, ya prick."

"Fine, fine. I'll have a coffee and one of those cinnamon rolls, thanks." Murphy gave the waitress a charming, albeit sleepy smile.

"You and yer fuckin' sweet tooth," Connor mumbled with a soft laugh, shaking his head.

"Oh, shut it!" Murphy swatted halfheartedly at Connor's face, at least for the moment too tired to get a good hit in.

The waitress looked on with an amused smirk.

"Okay, that'll just be a minute." She walked away, snorting when she heard a sharp smack, followed by, _"Ow, that was my eye, fuckwit!"_

Murphy laughed loudly while Connor held his left eye and glared at his twin with his right.

"Ye had it comin'." Murphy smirked evilly.

Connor frowned, just short of pouting.

"Well, so did you earlier."

Murphy merely laughed more, seemingly unable to help himself.

"Oh, go fuck yerself, Murphy MacManus."

Murphy put a hand over his heart and gave Connor a look of feigned hurt.

"You wound me, deartháir."

Connor released his sore eye and glared at his smug counterpart, though a small smile was begging to burst forward. Murphy of course noticed, and grinned.

"Well, at the very least you're awake now, ya lazy ass," Connor grumbled, managing to prevent his smile from forming on his lips, but that didn't stop it from shining through in his bright blue eyes.

Murphy took a moment, like he often did, to study those eyes, the one feature that inarguably proved them to be twins, before their waitress came back bearing their coffee and a sweet-smelling cinnamon roll. She smirked slightly at the way the dark-haired one's eyes lit up upon seeing the sweet treat.

"Here you go, guys. So, you two are brothers?"

She set down their order, and Murphy practically pounced on the roll after replying, "Aye."

Connor nodded.

"Twins, as a matter o' fact."

She smiled.

"Oh yeah? Who's the older one?"

Connor and Murphy jolted, and locked gazes with one another, Murphy in mid-bite. After a couple seconds of silence, Murphy couldn't contain himself any longer, and burst into laughter. Connor glared, and smacked him for what had to be the fifth time since they got up that morning.

"I'm telling' ya, I had ice on mine, it didn' count!"

Murphy rubbed absently at his stinging cheek, and continued to chortle gleefully. The waitress laughed as well, shaking her head sadly.

"Oh, boys. Dick-size is no way to determine age." With that, she walked away, leaving the two Irishmen in stunned silence.

After a minute Murphy opened his mouth to say something, but Connor stopped him by shoving the cinnamon roll in his mouth.

"Shush, and eat up, brother. We got work to do later."

Murphy smiled with his eyes.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I'm not sure if this is any good at all, but I had fun writing it, so I guess that's a plus. It's my first BDS fic, and I'm no good with writing accents, so don't judge too harshly, lol. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoyed my boredom-induced labor. Reviews are love. :D


End file.
